


In Which the Advantages of Being a Main Character are Discovered

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004.





	

“Nickname or pseudonym?”

“Check.”

“One or more characters attracted to him?”

“Check.”

“Exceptional eyes?”

“Check.”

“Rich or well-to-do, despite not having a job?”

“Check.”

“Sole heir to a large fortune?”

“Check.”

“Sole survivor to a calamity?”

“Check.”

“Angsty childhood, and complains about it?”

“Check.”

“Suffered from abuse?”

“Check.”

“Consistently irreverent or radical without repercussions?”

“Check.”

“Special birthmark?”

“Check.”

“Best at something and widely known for it?”

“Check.”

“Knows magic?”

“Check.”

“Star player of a sports team?”

“Check.”

“Wait, what’s the score so far?”

“Forty-something.”

“Dang, and we’re only halfway through!”

“That clinches it. Harry is definitely a Gary-Stu.”

“Well, duh.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I used a generic “Mary Sue Litmus Test” to write this; the sad thing is, Harry probably would have scored even higher if I cross-checked with an actual book from the franchise.


End file.
